Happy Birthday, LuffyOyabun!
by uRufu-chwan
Summary: Luffy-Oyabun was bored because no one could accompany him in this sunny day. Why? Are they upset to him? Or because of something else? Set in Grand Jipangu from One Piece TV Special. Luffy Vivi FRIENDSHIP.


Since I've made birthday fic for Vivi (Special Gift, please visit^^), now I wanna write one for Luffy too. The situation is in Grand Jipangu, the setting in One Piece TV Special: The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy. You can watch it to make this story clearer. This is the first time I write in different situation besides One Piece universe. I don't know Japan in feudal era; I just watch it from the TV special. So, let me know if I've done something wrong. Enjoy^^

Disclaimer: I own One Piece in my dreams.

Happy Birthday, Luffy-Oyabun!

Luffy woke up at 9 in the morning. He stretched his body and yawning. Then he wore his usual yukata after took a bath. That day Luffy unusually felt more enthusiastic than any other day. With his usual grin, Luffy rushed from his house to Kazaguruma (1). He would have his breakfast there, he thought.

Arriving in Kazaguruma, he entered the restaurant. "Ohayou! Onami (2)! Sanji!" he cheered. He took his usual seat. But he didn't see both of them in that restaurant.

"Oi, Onami! Sanji! Are you guys here?"

After a while, he saw Onami exited from kitchen. Scowl on her face.

"Oyabun (3)! What are you doing here?!" she placed her hands on her hips.

Confused, Luffy answered her. "Of course I'll have my breakfast. I always come here in the morning, right?"

"Yes, but you never pay all the food you order!"

"I'll pay it when I have money, now gimme my breakfast please."

"There will be no food for you until you pay!!" Onami slammed a desk in front of him.

"O-Oi Onami, what's wrong with you?" Luffy startled with Onami's strange behavior. She never got angry with him for not paying his meal. At least not that angry.

"Onami-san, why were you screaming? Something's wrong?" Sanji's head emerged from kitchen.

"Ah, Sanji! Onami didn't allow me to-"

"Shut up, Oyabun!" Onami turned her head to Sanji. "Sanji-kun, he wants to eat here without paying again!"

"Gomen ne Onami, but I don't have money right now. I promise I'll pay all of them later, when I get some money. Now can you give me breakfast? Because I'm really hungry." Luffy gave his look.

Sanji gulped because of his expression. He never could reject Luffy's request for his meal, especially when he gave that look. "W-Well then, I'll-"

"I said there would be no food unless you pay! Now get out from my restaurant!" Onami's index finger pointed the door.

"Geez Onami, let me eat a little..."

"Oyabun!! I'm serious! Get out!" Onami pushed Luffy out from her restaurant. Finally he gave up then walked out from Kazaguruma.

"What's wrong with her? Usually she would let me eat even though I must get her griping first." He let out a big sigh, scratching his head. "Maybe I should pay her immediately, so I can eat there again." Suddenly he heard a growl coming from his stomach.

"I'm hungry…"

-------------------

Luffy continued his walk. Her eyes wandered, searching for any signs of free food. Then he saw Usopp walking toward him. He was holding some onigiri.

"Oi, Usopp!" Luffy approached him.

"Ah, Oyabun!" Usopp smiled. He bit one onigiri.

Luffy saw him munching his food deliciously. His saliva fell from his mouth. He hadn't had his breakfast yet.

"Usopp, gimme that." Before Usopp answered he had already stolen one, and then shoved it to his mouth.

"Oi, Oyabun! That's my onigiri! Give it baack!"

Luffy ignored him, and then continued stealing Usopp's onigiri until there were no more left on his hand.

"M-My breakfast..." Usopp cried in anime mode.

"Hahaha!! I'm full!!" Luffy laughed. "Thank you, Usopp! I was so hungry! Onami and Sanji didn't allow me to eat in Kazaguruma, so I hadn't had breakfast. Thank goodness, you're here!"

"Breakfast…" Usopp was still in his sorrow.

"Ah yes, by the way, do you have some time? I'm bored so can you accompany me? We can go fishing together!"

Usopp, who had turned to normal mode, folded his arms on his chest. "Hmm, I'm afraid I can't, Oyabun. I have some things to do with Kaya in her house. And after that I'll help Yamaguchi-kun take care of his field."

"Aww man…"

"Sorry, Oyabun. We'll meet later. Bye!" Usopp left disappointed Luffy behind.

--------------------------

Luffy walked to the bridge, the place where he and his little friends usually went fishing. Maybe he could find them there, he thought. And he was right. He found them on the edge of bridge, fishing.

"Hey guys!" Luffy waved his hand.

They ignored him.

"Oi." He approached them, watching them enjoy fishing. "Guys."

"Oh, Oyabin." Rika said, didn't care.

"Can I join you?"

"No." Pepper answered.

"Heh? Why not?"

"Because you're a bouzu (4) expert." Carrot said.

"N-Nani (5)?! Oi!"

"Go away, Oyabin!" Pepper yelled.

"Don't disturb us!" Onion added.

Confused, Luffy left them. "Why were they acting like that?"

-------------------------------

Luffy walked again on the crowded street. Everybody was looked busy with their own activities. It seemed that he was the only one who had nothing to do. "It's boring…" he sighed. "Hm, I wonder why Onami, Sanji, Rika, and Little Veggies (6) acted weird. Maybe I've done something wrong? Maybe I've made them upset?" Luffy drown in his thought.

A while later he saw Chopper running on the street, carrying his medicine bag.

"That's Chopper! I hope he's not upset with me." And then he waved his hand. "Oi, Chopper!"

Chopper kept running with worried face. "Oh, Oyabun!"

"Chopper, can you ac-"

"Oyabun, I'm sorry, but I got something really important to do. Ootani-san swallowed fishbone again! She nearly can't breathe and she needs my help right now! Bye!" Chopper said it all in one breathe without stopping his run, left sweatdropped Luffy behind.

--------------------------------

"There's only one place left," Luffy moved his legs to the biggest place on Grand Jipangu. "I hope I can meet her."

When finally he arrived at Vivi's palace and entered the gate, suddenly 2 guards blocked his way.

"Excuse me, Mugiwara no Oyabun," one of the guards with a big nose talked to Luffy. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna meet Vivi."

"So?"

"Let me in."

"We're sorry we can't let you in."

"Eh?? Whyyy??" Luffy gave his irritated look. "I'm her friend!"

"Yes, we've known it," the fatter guard said, "But right now Vivi-sama can't be disturbed. She has an important thing to do with the King."

"Nani?! So Vivi can't meet me right now??"

"That's correct. Sorry, Mugiwara."

Really disappointed, Luffy left the Palace's gate with sad face.

-------------------------------

"No one can accompany me.." Luffy mumbled to himself. "Everybody is busy, even some of them are upset with me."

Luffy continued his walk along the river.

"Gaaah!! I'm so bored!!" A growl from his stomach. "And hungry!!" Luffy screamed. And then he saw a huge Sakura tree near the river. He got an idea.

"I'll sleep there while waiting for Usopp. I hope he'll be done with his job when I wake."

He stretched his arm to one of the branches and thrown onto the biggest branch of that tree. After that he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------

"Oyabun!! Oyabun!! Where are you??"

Luffy was woken by the noise. He lifted his head to search the source of the voice.

"Usopp?" Luffy saw Usopp running in panic. "Oi, Usopp! I'm right here!"

"Oyabun!!" Usopp run to the tree. "Where have you been this day??"

"Well, I searched anybody who could play with me. But no one can, so I slept here and waited for you. Have you done guarding Yamaguchi-kun's field?" Luffy scratched his head. "Ah, what time is it? It's dark already! I slept too long!" Luffy laughed hard.

"There's something happened!" Usopp was looked so worried. "Vivi!!"

Luffy's expression changed immediately into a shocked one. Vivi? What happened to Vivi??

"What happened to her??"

"Clown family came to this town again! They kidnapped Vivi and then they took her to Kazaguruma! Vivi's in danger!!"

"WHAAAT?! Those bastards!!" Luffy jumped from the top of the tree. Without any platitude, he rushed to Kazaguruma. Anger was obvious on his face.

"Oyabun, wait!" Usopp followed Luffy from behind.

Luffy was so angry. Those bastards couldn't take their last lesson! Now they took Vivi again? He would make sure they would never leave their beds anymore!

He rushed to Kazaguruma in incredible speed. And after took several minutes of running, finally he saw the Pinwheel symbol got closer to him.

-------------------------------------------

"I'm sure he'll be very surprised," Onami talked to Vivi. "Your plan will succeed."

"Yes, I hope it'll make him happy. I thought Oyabun-san has been lonely on his birthdays, so this year I want to make sure he'll have his best birthday ever," Vivi said.

"Ooohh, Vivi-chan is soo kind!" Sanji twirled beside Vivi.

Vivi giggled. "Thank you, Sanji-san."

That day was special, because it was Oyabun's birthday. Everybody came to Kazaguruma to celebrate the party. The plan was come from Vivi. The day before, she had told everybody to ignore Luffy on his birthday, and then they would surprise him with surprise party in Kazaguruma. Everybody agreed. Each of them had their own ways. Usopp and Chopper chose to pretend to be very busy so Luffy couldn't play with them. Onami and Sanji chose to not let Luffy eat in Kazaguruma that day. Little Veggies and Rika pretended to be upset with Luffy and ignored him. And Vivi had told her guards to not let Luffy meet her in her palace.

"I feel guilty to Oyabin," Rika told her little boyfriends. "We've ignored him this day, even we insulted him. He must be really upset to us…"

"But we will apologize to him after he comes here," Onion calmed her down.

"Even though we've done all of it to him, I'm sure he will never be upset to us."

"Yeah, Carrot is right. Oyabin is a kind man. He's our nakama! After all, we did it for his birthday," Pepper grinned.

Rika smiled. "I hope you're right."

Onami, on the other place in Kazaguruma, had a conversation with Sanji, Vivi and Chopper.

"I think I was a little too harsh to Oyabun this morning. I tried my best to not give up after seeing his face. I just couldn't stand it, so I immediately pushed him out from here," Onami placed her palm on her cheek.

"I almost gave up, too." Sanji sighed. "But thankfully, Onami-san cut me before I allowed him to eat."

Vivi smiled. "I wish I could see his face right then."

"Oh, you must see it. He was looked so shocked and confused. And hungry," Onami giggled. "I kinda feel pity for him. I hope he's not upset."

"I hope so.." Vivi turned to the reindeer. "By the way, Blue Nose Doctor, what did you do to him?"

"Me and Usopp agreed to do something else instead of accompany him. I pretended to take care of Ootani-san, and Usopp pretended to guard Yamaguchi-kun's field." Chopper answered.

"Ah, so."

"And you, Vivi-chan, what did you do?" Sanji asked the pretty bluette.

"I've told my guards to not let him enter the palace. I pretended to have something important with my father."

They continued their chats, until Sanji felt that it was too long for Usopp to bring Luffy there.

"What take him so long? It's been an hour and a half since he left to find him," Sanji stood up and then walked to the door.

"Maybe Oyabun is somewhere Usopp hasn't searched yet. Just wait a little longer, Sanji-kun," Onami said.

But when Sanji was only a step closer to the door, he heard running steps approached Kazaguruma.

"It's him!" Sanji turned to his friends. "Everybody! Get ready!"

"Finally! We've waited for so long!" Onami stood up.

Everybody got up from their seats, preparing the surprise yell they had made. Finally, Luffy entered the door in a rush.

"SURPRI-"

"VIVIIII!!!"

Now not Luffy was in surprise, but everybody in Kazaguruma. Their yell was cut by Luffy's scream.

"Vivi!!" Luffy noticed Vivi's position, and then he run to her.

"E-Eh?" Vivi blinked.

Luffy shook her shoulders with his strong grips. "Vivi! Are you okay?? Where's Buggy?? Where's Clown family?? What has he done to you??"

"Wh- Wha- Buggy?"

"He kidnaps you, right?? Now where's he??" Luffy was still shaking her.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Oyabun, what do you mean by Buggy?" Onami confused.

Everybody was staring at Luffy. Finally he stopped shaking Vivi, but still gripping her shoulders. Vivi felt really dizzy, she nearly passed out on his arms.

"Usopp told me that Buggy kidnapped Vivi then took her here!"

"Usopp?" Sanji noticed Usopp hadn't come yet. "By the way, where's he?"

Sounds of running steps could be heard from the outside.

"Oyabun!" Usopp gasped Luffy's nickname. He breathed hardly after following Luffy's incredible speed.

"Oi, Usopp! You said Buggy was here! Now where's he?" Luffy frowned at the long-nosed guy.

"A- A- That's.. Well, I.." Usopp stammered.

Everybody was staring at Usopp now.

"A- Alright!! I lied to him that Vivi was kidnapped by Buggy! I thought that was a good idea, since... y'know, Oyabun cares so much about Vivi. He would come here immediately to save her, right? That's my way to bring him quickly..." Usopp confessed his falsehood.

Usopp's words made Vivi blush. _"So that's why Oyabun-san was looked so panicked? Because he was so worried about me?"_

"Is it true? No Buggy?" Luffy asked Usopp again.

"Y-yeah, no Buggy.. Please don't be upset, Oyabun! Gomenasai (7)!" Usopp bowed his body to Luffy.

Everybody was curious about how would Luffy react about that big lie. Sure it was a big lie. Usopp had made him worried like hell. But, unexpectedly, Luffy wasn't angry at all. Instead, his face was so relieved.

"So nothing happened then.." Luffy sighed. "Thank goodness.." Luffy turned to Vivi and smiled softly. "I was so worried about you. I thought you were targeted by that big-nose man again..."

Vivi couldn't help but blushed, "T- Thank you, Oyabun-san.. But I'm really okay right now."

"Yeah, that's great!" The straw hat man grinned again.

And after several times of recovering from last incident, Luffy realized that there were some people around him that seemed to celebrate something.

"Ah, you guys are all here! What are you doing?"

"EH?" Reality hit them back. "We almost forgot!! We're celebrating your birthday, Oyabun!!" All of them yelled in unison.

A pause. "My.. Birthday..?"

"That's right!!"

A pause again. "Really? What date is today?"

"May 5, ahou!!"

"Ah, yes.. May 5 is my birthday.. So is it today? I totally forgot! Muwaahahahahahaa!!"

Everybody sweatdropped.

"I guess the only person who remembered his birthday is only Vivi.." Onami sighed.

"You're right, Onami-san. Good thing Vivi-chan remembered it. If not, maybe nobody seemed notice his birthday forever.." Sanji inhaled his cigarette deeply.

--------------------------------

The party was lively and loud. The birthday man ate too much food until his body expanded like balloon. Everybody was happy and really enjoying that party. Little Veggies and Rika gave him a brand new fishing pole from their own savings as a birthday gift for him. It made him really happy and hugged them all. Pepper, who was known as the bravest of the four, apologized to Luffy for their behavior that day.

"Oyabin," Pepper started. "We're really sorry. We've ignored you for this day."

"That's okay. I know you guys are upset to me. I'm really sorry if I've done something wrong."

"No, Oyabin! You didn't do anything! We ignored you because we had a reason!" Rika convinced him.

"Yes, we did it because we wanted to trick you before we gave this surprise party!" Carrot grinned.

"Yeah, that's right! We want to make you happy, because you're our nakama!" Onion grinned too.

Luffy stared at them with wide eyes. He couldn't believe those words were coming from his little nakamas. He smiled in pleasant smile, embracing them once more. "You're right, buddies! You're my nakamas!"

The sight made everybody in that restaurant smile.

It was time for Usopp, Chopper, Onami and Sanji to give their explanations.

"Oyabun, we all have tricked you this day because of this surprise! Sorry if you're upset, but we wanted to surprise you for once!" Usopp told Luffy. "I lied to you I guarded Yamaguchi-kun' field. Actually I was helping Onami and Sanji prepared the restaurant."

"Me too. I kinda feels guilty right now, because I've used Ootani-san's name for my object..." Chopper scratched his head.

"Ah, so you're the same as Little Veggies and Rika then." Luffy acknowledged.

"And Oyabun, please forgive me and Sanji-kun for this morning. I was too harsh to you. I couldn't let you in my restaurant because I was going to prepare this party with everybody," Onami said her apologize.

"Hahaha... That's okay... But in exchange, you must let me eat for free forever!"

"Like I would do that!!" Onami punched his head hard.

"Oouuch!!" Everybody was laughing at him.

The party was continued with some additional foods Sanji made because Luffy had eaten all of it. Everybody was in joy. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were dancing around with Pepper, Carrot and Onion. They're all looked like idiots. The others burst out.

In a moment when they stopped dancing, Sanji approached the grinning Luffy. "Hey, how are you?"

"Great." Luffy grabbed a food, then munched it. "Thanks Sanji."

"Yep." Sanji exhaled a smoke. "But, there's a person you must really thanked."

"Really? Who?"

Sanji pointed at Vivi, who was laughing with Little Veggies and Rika.

"She's the only person who remembered your birthday. Even she had planned this party from several days ago. If she didn't remember, then there would be no party for tonight."

Luffy only stared at her. And then he stood from his seat, walked to Vivi's direction.

"Vivi," he called her.

Vivi turned to Luffy. "Hai, Oyabun-san?"

At that moment, Little Veggies and Rika had already left them to play with the others.

"Well," Luffy sat on the chair, and then giving Vivi the sign to sit beside him. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"Okay," she obliged him. "So," she started the conversation. "Do you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much."

"Oh, that's great," Vivi gave him her sweetest smile, which made him want to smile back.

"Vivi, thank you very much."

"Hm? For what?"

"I've heard from Sanji. You planned all of this for me. I don't know how I must thank you. This is so great."

"I'm happy too if you're happy. That's my purpose for doing this. I know you never celebrated your birthdays and always passed it alone. This year I just want to make it special."

"Vivi…" Luffy stared at Vivi's pretty eyes deeply, "Why did you do these all?"

"W- Well.." Vivi couldn't look away from his intense eyes. Blushing, she answered, "Because you're.. For me you're.. So special."

"Really?" Luffy tilted his head. She nodded. "Uh-hum."

Luffy smiled, the smile that always made her feel so happy, light and relieved. "For me you're special, too."

"Eh?" Before she could answer, Luffy had already hugged her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you very much. I was really really happy when I knew you're the only one who remembered my birthday."

"Y- Your welcome…" She blushed on his neck.

"Next year is my turn." Luffy smirked, whispering to her ear.

Vivi hugged him back, chuckling. "Oh, I'm waiting for that."

- The End -

Glossary:

(1) Kazaguruma, means Pinwheel. It's Onami and Sanji's restaurant.

(2) Onami, it's Nami's name in this story.

(3) Oyabun/Oyabin, Luffy's nickname in this story. Means leader or detective (Am I wrong? Please tell me.)

(4) Bouzu, someone who can't catch a single fish.

(5) Nani, means what.

(6) Little Veggies, that's my nickname for Pepper, Carrot and Onion. I think it's too long to type all of them, so I just shortened it.

(7) Gomenasai, means I'm sorry.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm sorry if you can't understand some of my sentences because I suck in grammar and vocabulary. Please tell me if I'm wrong. And for those who are Zoro and Robin's fans, I'm sorry I can't insert them in this story because in Grand Jipangu setting, Zoro is a monk and Robin is a woman who lives in Vivi's palace. They're not close to Luffy and the gang, so I don't know how to insert them. Sorry, I love them too (But NOT as a PAIRING!! Don't get me wrong!!).

Thank you for reading my fic. I've tried my best to make this. I made it in hurry, because I almost forgot Luffy's birthday (Sorry Luffy!!). And for those who don't like LuVi, I'm sorry I didn't expect it either! I love them (as a PAIRING, YES), but my plan was not like that!*sigh* But the ending scene isn't enough to be put in Romance genre, right? I mean, it was only a hug. And a little blushing. Friends can do hugs, am I right?

Review please^^


End file.
